cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Lippy the Lion
Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har is one of three segments from The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series. The other segments that compose this trilogy are Wally Gator and Touché Turtle and Dum Dum. The segment ran for 2 seasons for a total of 52 episodes. Starting in 1992, reruns of the series aired on Cartoon Network until 2000. In 2000, the series began airing on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. Overview Lippy the Lion (voiced by Daws Butler) and Hardy Har Har the Hyena (voiced by Mel Blanc) first appeared in The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series in 1962, along with Wally Gator and Touché Turtle and Dum Dum. Mel Blanc used the same voice, personality and expressions for Hardy Har-Har that he used playing the postman on the Burns and Allen radio show. Hardy's name is ironic, as it suggests laughter and Hardy is an eternal pessimist. Their cartoons revolved around ever-hopeful Lippy's attempts to get rich quick, with reluctant Hardy serving as a foil. Whatever the consequences were to Lippy's schemes, Hardy would end up getting the worst of it — a fact he always seemed to realize ahead of time, with his moans of, "Oh me, oh my, oh dear." Although the intro shows them in a jungle setting proper for such beasts, most of the cartoons' stories took place in an urban setting. Cast * Daws Butler - Lippy the Lion * Mel Blanc - Hardy Har Har Episodes #"See Saw" #"Watermelon Felon" #"Scare to Spare" #"Gulp and Saucer" #"Map Happy" #"Smile the Wild" #"Charge of the Fright Brigade" #"Film Flam" #"Gun Fighter Lippy" #"Hick Hikers" #"A Thousand and One Frights" #"Double Trouble" #"Laugh a Loaf" #"Genie is a Meany" #"Banks for Everything" #"Fiddle Faddled" #"Kidnap Trap" #"Witch Crafty" #"Gas Again" #"Horse and Waggin" #"Baby Bottled" #"Hard Luck Hardy" #"Show Use" #"Injun Trouble" #"Mouse in the House" #"Crazy Cat Capers" #"Phoney Pony" #"Egg Experts" #"Rabbit Romeo" #"Bird in the Hand" #"Legion Heirs" #"Hoots and Saddles" #"Monster Mix-Up" #"Bye Bye Fly Guy" #"Wooden Nickels" #"Two for the Road" #"Kings X" #"Amusement Park Lark" #"T for Two" #"Tiny Troubles" #"Flood for a Thought" #"Hocus Pocus" #"Sham-Rocked" #"Ole Fuddy Duds" #"Chow You Feelings" #"Easy Does It" #"Drop Me a Lion" #"Map Sap" #"Shark Shock" #"No Spooking Allowed" #"Me-My-Mine" #"Together Mess" Other Appearances *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har were seen in Yogi's Ark Lark and both of them were also in the TV movie's spin-off series Yogi's Gang. In both appearances, Hardy Har Har was voiced by John Stephenson (possibly cause Mel Blanc was unavailable) while Daws Butler reprised Lippy. *Lippy and Hardy appeared in the 1977 Hanna Barbera comic book issue called "The Flintstones' Christmas Party." *Lippy and Hardy appeared in an episode of Yogi's Treasure Hunt. *Hardy Har Har was seen as a teenager in Yo Yogi!, voiced by Rob Paulsen. His appearance was in the episode "Tricky Dickie's Dirty Trickies". Home Release While the entire series is not available on DVD, the first episode, "Sea-saw," is available on the DVD, Saturday Morning Cartoons 1960's Vol. 2. Category:Shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1960s shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network Series